Lion Queen: Life Outside
'''Lion Queen: Life Outside '''is the third episode of the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the third part of the Lion Queen episode. Synopsis While Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong are away and worrying, Garfield and Odie meet baboons named Bunky, Funky and Junky. Garfield and Odie find the Manzian White Lion. Meanwhile Dirk Dinkum is still hunting for it. Plot Garfield and Odie are lost, hungry and scared before they hear a ukulele being played by a white baboon. Two brown baboons appear and introduce themselves as Bunky (a baboon who gets words wrong and someone corrects him), Funky (a baboon who hangs out with a cellphone), and Junky (a baboon who plays the ukulele) also known as The Baboon Brothers. They invite Garfield and Odie to dinner but they do not know what their meal is called in America until Garfield tells them it is lasagna. Meanwhile, at a hotel inside a village, Jon is worried about Garfield and Odie being alone at night. Armstrong tells him that they will be spending the night in the hotel before they leave in the morning. Liz and Angie try to comfort him, as he thinks Garfield and Odie might be in danger. But, Garfield and Odie and the baboons are partying and eating lasagna. Meanwhile, Dirk Dinkum and Buckley are lost themselves. Buckley tries again to tell Dinkum that his uncle has a Manzian White Lion but Dinkum again refuses to listen, but tells Buckley to go to the West Portal. Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie ask the baboons if they know where to find a Manzian White Lion. They point to a big rock where there is a White Lioness. Garfield and Odie are amazed but then ask why she is so sad. The baboons tell them about what happened. A White Lion named King Royale found Queen Tania as a mate and they were happy together. Three hunters came and despite the baboons' attempt to protect the lions, the hunters, undaunted ready their guns, making the baboons run. King Royale had to lead them away from Queen Tania and a gunshot was heard. It is unknown what became of him. But all is not lost, Queen Tania had twin cubs named Prince and Princess who are seen with their mother. The baboons ask Garfield and Odie if they want to go and meet them and Garfield and Odie accept. Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong return to the plane but discover that Garfield and Odie are gone. Dinkum and Buckley listen in, with Dinkum determined to capture the lion. Later, Dinkum is busy talking to Spencer Spendington, who wants a Manzian White Lion before tomorrow night, when he will be having a party for some of his wealthier friends. During the conversation, Buckley tells him that they're in a quicksand area. They manage to escape and Buckley tries to tell Dinkum once more that his uncle has a Manzian White Lion. Dinkum snaps causing him to fire Buckley. Buckley then angrily tells Dinkum he will be sorry. Unknown to them, Liz listens to Dinkum telling someone named Max to send a helicopter because he'll be going to the West Portal and will capture the lion. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *The Baboon Brothers Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Angie *Armstrong *Dirk Dinkum *Buckley Minor Characters *Queen Tania *Prince and Princess *Spencer Spendington *King Royale (flashback) Songs *Baboons performed by Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatasciore and Wally Wingert *Out In The Wild performed by Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatasciore and Wally Wingert Trivia Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes